Missions
by 258Cornelia-Wolf
Summary: Para Shinigami ditugas'kan untuk melindungi bangsa serigala jadi-jadian dari para Arrancar yang sudah memasuki daerah Kastil Farfang, tempat lolongan agung. Chapter 2 is Update!
1. Prologue

A/N : Menurutku, mungkin sebagian dari kalian tidak tahu novel 100% Wolf, kenapa saya membahas soal novel ini, itu karena para Shinigami akan mendapat sebua misi yang berhubungan dengan novel tersebut.

Disclamer : Bleach: Tite Kubo & 100%Wolf: Jayne Lyonys

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, gaje, dll

* * *

**Missions**

-_Normal Pov_-

"Soutaichou, kenapa engkau mengajak Kurosaki, Abarai, Shuuhei, Miyuzaki, Madarame, Ayasegawa ikut dalam rapat kali ini?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut putih a.k.a Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Karena kali ini, aku juga ingin menugaskan mereka dalam sebuah misi yang cupuk sulit." ucap Soutaichou.

"Eh?" semua yang ada di Divisi 1 heran dengan ucapan Soutaichou.

"Aku menugaskan Hitsugaya-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou, Abarai-fukutaichou, Shuuhei-fukutai, Madarame, Ayasegawa, Miyuzaki dan Kurosaki untuk pergi ke Kastil Farfang."

"Kastil? Kastil Farfang? Untuk apa kita ke Kastil?" tanya Toshiro.

"Disana terdapat banyak bangsa serigala yang harus dilindungi, sudah ada beberapa arrancar yang menyusup ke Kastil tersebut." jelas Soutaichou.

"Bangsa Serigala?! Maksud Soutaichou, serigala jadi-jadian?" tanya Renji.

"Ya, mereka semua adalah serigala jadi-jadian."

"Hahahaha! Aku siap melawan mereka semua!" sorak Kenpachi.

"Kita bertuga melindungin mereka, bukan menghabisi mereka, Zaraki-taichou, dan kau tidak aku tugaskan dalam misi ini." nasehat Soutaichou.

"Kenapa mesti dilindungi? Bukannya mereka kuat?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bangsa serigala jadi-jadian hanya dapat berubah semalam saat bulan purnama yang muncul selama 1 bulan sekali." Tatsuya menjelas'kan tentang kawanan serigala pada Ichigo.

"Kau tau banya tentang serigala jadi-jadian ya." ucap Toshiro.

"Itu sebabnya aku juga menugaskan Miyuzaki." jelas Soutaichou. "Ukitake-taichou, tolong siap'kan Senkaimon menuju kastil Farfang."

"Baik, saya akan menyiapkannya."

**TBC**

* * *

Cornelia : Enak banget kalian ke kastil Farfang!

Toshiro : Emangnya ada apa disana?

Cornelia : Disana banyak serigala jadi-jadian! Bangsa gw!

Tatsuya : Ngarep banget lu

Cornelia : Tatsuya, gw munculin lu karena lu juga satu bangsa dengan mereka

Tatsuya : Kok gw gak tau ya?

Cornelia : Zanpokutou lu itu Ookamimaru, yang artinya lingkaran serigala

Ikkaku : Disana ada banya arrancar ya?

Cornelia : Yup benar, minna, jangan lupa tinggal'kan review


	2. Pembagian Kamar

Cornelia : Hai-hai, selamat membaca fanfic ini!

Ichigo : Terserah

Cornelia : Kenapa jadi lu yang jawab?

Toshiro : Udah, lanjuttin aja ceritanya cepetan

Cornelia : Iya, iya *balik ke tempat kerja*

Disclamer : Bleach: Tite Kubo & 100%Wolf: Jayne Lyonys

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, gaje, dll

* * *

**Missions**

-_Normal Pov_-

"Yak, Senkaimonnya sudah aku siap'kan, semoga kalian berhasil dalam misi ini." ucap Ukitake. Toshiro dan yang lainnya mengangguk. Mereka semua memakai gigai kecuali Ichigo dan Tatsuya yang masih hidup, jadi mereka menggunakan tubuh asli.

Mereka semua mulai memasuki Senkaimon tersebut. Sunyi, tidak ada yang berbicara, mereka semua diam, karena tidak begitu suka suasana seperti ini, Ichigo mencari topik bicara yang pas.

"Seperti apaya, Kastil Farfang itu?" tanya Ichigo angkat bicara.

"Pasti Kastil tersebut ada putrinya." ucap Yumichika. Semua Sweatdroup mendengar perkataan Yumichika.

"Mana mungkin ada putrinya, yang ada putrinya nanti dimakan oleh para serigala jadi-jadian itu!" terang Ikkaku.

"Berarti, nanti kita juga dimakan dong." semua langsung merinding ngebayangin mereka akan dimakan. (-anggota Divisi-10 dan Byakuya)

"Aku aja belum pacaran sama Toshiro, masa aku bakalan mati duluan." pikir Ichigo.

"Aduh, kulitku yang cantik nanti bisa rusak." pikir Yumichika.

"Pasti gw bisa ngalahin mereka, tapi jumlah mereka'kan besar, hii!" pikir Ikkaku.

"Belum ngelamar Rukia, masa harus mati!" pikir Renji.

"Aku belum juga nembak...kenapa pikiranku jadi begini?!" pikir Hisagi.

"Hoi, apa kalian lupa, mereka hanya akan jadi serigala jika bulan purnama, kan?" jelas Toshiro.

"Eh, bener juga." ucap IchiYumIkkRenHisa serempak.

"Itu jalan keluarnya." sorak Yumichika.

Saat mereka keluar dari Senkaimon, mereka bereda disebuah hutan, dan terdapat sebuah kastil, ya, itu adalah Kastil Farfang. Mereka masuk kedalam kastil tersebut dan mendapat sebuah sambutan yang tidak ramah.

"Guk!Guk!" salak seekor anjing mogrel.

"Gyaaa!" teriak Ichigo dan Hisagi.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Itu..." jawab mereka berdua gelagapan.

"Jangan-jangan takut anjing ya?" Toshiro dan Tatsuya tersenyum licik.

"Aku hanya kaget kok!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan+kompak.

"Batty! Ada apa?" teriak seorang bocah.

"Batty? Anjing ini betina ya?" tanya Yumichika.

"Dia memang betina, lalu kalian siapa?" tanya bocah itu.

"Kami shinigami, ditugas'kan melindungi kalian dari Arrancar." Byakuya memperkenalkan.

"Shinigami? Arrancar? Apaan tuh?"

"Freddy, ada siapa diluar sana?" keluar seorang pria yang mirip dengan bocah itu. "Siapa kalian? Mau apa kemari?"

"Kami ini Shinigami, kami mendapat tugas untuk melindungi kalian dari Arrancar." Byakuya meperkenalkan sekali lagi.

"Melindungi? Lebih baik kita masuk saja kedalam, tidak enak berbicara diluar." ajak pria tersebut.

Mereka semua masuk kedalam kastil tersebut, didalam sana cukup luas. Banyak barang antik didalam kastil tersebut. Pria tersebut mengajak mereka masuk kedalam ruangan yang sepertinya adalah ruang tamu.

"Lebih baik kita berkenalan dulu, namaku Flasheart Lupin, ini anakku, Freddy Lupin."

"Namaku Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Namaku Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Aku Abarai Renji."

"Shuuhei Hisagi."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Madarame Ikkaku."

"Aku Yumichika Ayasegawa! Paling cantik dan indah!" semua bersweatdroup ria, dasar banci pikir mereka semua.

"Dan aku Miyuzaki Tatsuya."

"Jadi tujuan kalian adalah melindungi kamu dari Arrancar?" ulang Flasheart.

"Ya, kami tahu bahwa kalian adalah bangsa serigala jadi-jadian." ucap Ichigo.

"Eh?!" tampak raut wajah Flasheart terkejut dan ketakutan. "Tau dari mana kalian?"

"Hei, tenang, kita ini sama-sama makluk yang tidak dipercayai manusia, kau serigala jadi-jadian, sementara kami Shinigami." ucap Ichigo.

"Tapi, mungkin kami harus menginap disini agar dapat melindungi kalian dari Arrancar." ucap Byakuya.

"Sepertinya kalian orang baik, baiklah kalau begitu, Mrs. Mutton, bisakah kau antar'kan mereka ke kamar?" tawar Flasheart. Perempuan yang dipanggil Mrs. Mutton oleh Flasheart, hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Baiklah Flasheart, tapi aku yang mengatur kamar tersebut."

"Ya, terserah kau." ucap Flasheart malas.

"Baiklah, satu kamar berisi 2 orang. Aku akan membagikannya." Mrs. Mutton memperhatikan para Shinigami. "Kau, yang berambut putih, sekamar dengan pria berambut orange mencolok ini."

"Yes, sekamar dengan Toshiro!" teriak Ichigo dalam hatinya.

"Lalu, kau yang berambut hitam diikat pony tail sekamar dengan pria bertato 69 ini."

"Kenapa mesti sekamar dengan Shuuhei, sih?"

"Lalu, kau yang botak, sekamar dengan si Banci." tawa ledak keluar dari para Shinigami memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Maaf, saya ini bukan banci, saya ini masih normal." Yumichika protes dihina banci.

"Terserah lah, lalu, kau yang berambut merah mencolok, sekamar dengan pria berambut panjang."

"Sekamar dengan taichou." batin Renji.

"Baiklah, kalian akan aku antar ke kamar kalian."

Lalu mereka menaiki sebuah tangga melingkar, terdapat banyak ruangan di Castel tersebut, mereka sampai di lantai 5. Lantainya terbuat dari beton.

"Ini kamar kalian." Mrs. Mutton menunjuk Toshiro dan Ichigo. Toshiro dan Ichigo segera masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

"Kamar kalian ada disebela kamar ini." Mrs. Mutton menunjuk Tatsuya dan Hisagi. "Sisanya, kamar kalian juga ada disebelahnya."

Lalu Mrs. Mutton meninggal'kan mereka dan kembali turun.

"Jutek sekali orang itu." ucap Hisagi.

"Mungkin dia pengurus tempat ini, aku mau masuk dulu."

"Kamar kami ada disebelah sini, kalau kamar kalian ada disebelah kami." ucap Ikkaku.

**TBC**

* * *

Cornelia : Chapter kali ini soal pembagian kamar

Toshiro : Kalau chapter berikutnya?

Cornelia : Gw akan munculin hollow

Ichigo : Katanya akan ada Arrancar?

Cornelia : Sabarlah kalian semua

Freddy : Aku pringatkan kalian, hati-hati pada si kembar memuakan

Cornelia : Bukannya mereka ikut Sir Hotspur yang diasingkan ke Kastil Dundaggard yang terletak di Skotlandia?

Freddy : Kan, kau membuat cerita paman tidak diasingkan ke Kastil Dundaggard dan agar si kembar memuakkan itu dapat *mulut dibungkem Author*

Cornelia : Jangan dibocorin Freddy! Minna, RnR?


End file.
